Week 4: A Thump in the Night
Week 4: A Thump in the Night Year 735, First Moon, Day 3 & 4 When we left off... The party built a defensible camp outside Old Bonegrinder, and prepared to weather the horrors night would bring. Night did not delay, and started out with a wandering Reverant of unknown motivation. Shortly after his entrance, animated scarecrows appeared, and they were totally about fucking up your night. Then there were swarms of bats - ignoreable by armored hero types, but the bane of small children and those lacking AoE. The Revenant actually joined you in fighting scarecrows (why? We'll never know) - but then Selgaard decided he needed to die too. That error almost cost Selgaard his life, but Ulfar was able to slip off with the unconscious nord and get healing inside (where Quintus had taken the injured children, and the not-group re-grouped). When all was said and done, the party remained inside after this assault - and in doing so, dodged a hoard of zombies that had come to investigate the fire/smoke. Nars found no rest, as his dreams were nothing but tortured visions involving a particular, still alive night hag. Finally arriving in Vallaki, the party found a walled city, just having concluded the "Wolf's Head Jamboree" - that was now gearing up for another festival. Most seemed to tow the line about this conduct helping keep everyone safe, but others disagreed (quietly) with the Baron's idea of what constitutes a good time. The Blue Water Inn offered warm rooms, hot food, and the last of their dwindling wine supply. Urwin Markikov, the bartender and owner, saw that you were adventurers - and offered free room and board if you found out what was keeping the overdue wine delivery from the Wizard of Wines Winery. Nars took a bath in the stables, which were full of ravens. In an attempt to keep the party's sleep synced, Nars went back to bed that afternoon for a nap, while everyone else relaxed in the Inn. Ulfar got a game of cards going with Szoldar and Yevgeni, a pair of wolf hunters who based themselves out of Vallaki. With each won hand, a bit of local trivia came spilling out of them. I hope you remember what they told you, because I sure don't. Later that evening, a half-elf bard '''also showed up, and entertained the patrons with fantastical stories. Nars's nap was again unrestful - though he felt good about his chances for that night, after unloading the mysterious stone he found on one of the slain night hags. Ulfar had been carrying one too, though, so who knows. Perhaps he never sleeps. ''That would be a twist. '' The next day, Nars was still tired - but managed to rest a bit. The party, united, went to St. Andral's Church to see about a replacement for Donovich. Father '''Lucian Petrovich had no replacement, and more problems to present - the bones of St. Andral that had been stored secretly under the altar, and kept the church protected - had been stolen. The group questioned (gently) the young altar boy Yeska, which led them to (roughly) question the teenage groundskeeper (Milivoj). '''He admitted to stealing the bones for the coffin maker '''Henrik van der Voot, who gave him money (that he claimed was needed to feed his younger siblings). Henrik tried to turn away the party, but they smashed down the door ontop of the old man, and are ready to ask him some pointed questions. Around Town... Ireena is keeping tabs on Freek and Myrtle, the children rescued from Old Bonegrinder. Blinsky Toys is here! You found it, and it's very much in this town. Those who speak ill of the festivals are declared by the burgomaster to be in league with the devil Strahd and arrested. Some are thrown in the stocks, while others are taken to the burgomaster’s mansion so that the baron can purge them of their evil. Purple flashes of light have been seen emanating from the attic of the burgomaster’s mansion. There have been no recent sightings of the Mad Mage of Mount Baratok. Folks used to see him skulking along the north shore of Lake Zarovich, shooting lightning bolts into the water to kill the fish. West of town is a haunted mansion. Legend has it that a dragon died there long, long ago. South of town is a village (Berez) that has been abandoned for decades. Its burgomaster committed some terrible offense and incurred the wrath of Strahd. COME ONE, COME ALL, to the greatest celebration of the year: THE FESTIVAL OF THE BLAZING SUN! Attendance and children required. Rain or shine. ALL WILL BE WELL! — The Baron —